interference
by Shadowtigs
Summary: As Silver battles to remember a lost future and grown stronger to save his own someone else takes his wellbeing into their own hands and helps Silver on his quest for answers
1. Chapter 1

** this is a relationship my sister loves which is the main reason I wrote it. Not sure if it's a one shot yet. Review please**

* * *

><p>The young white furred hedgehog frowned as he fought to remember the events of his dream. There were flashes: a purple cat, a streak of blue, the living flames and a pair of cold, caged ruby eyes. Sighing, Silver rubbed his head careful of his upward pointing quills and scowled<p>

"Why can't I remember anything?"

There was no answer but the teenager had not be expecting one... he was alone after all. Silver's golden eyes turned towards the weights occupying the room although he had no intension of going over to pick them up as he slowly lifted his hands.

* * *

><p>A new expression crossed the tan muzzle as the ebony and red streaked hedgehog watched the younger being slide to the floor as he fell into unconsciousness. Watching the young silver hedgehog strain himself to lift the weights had brought forward a nauseating wave of memories of the training he had be forced to endure at the hands of GUN. Of course the key difference here was that one had be forced to become perfect and near indestructible whilst the other was inflicting the pain onto himself but to Shadow it made little difference as he knew the silver hedgehog had also be forced in a way, he was alone and haunted by the echoes of a future which had no longer happened. Shadow knew the other's life in the old future had been a harsh battle for survival but the Ultimate Lifeform could not help but wonder if this life was any better. 200 years had changed Shadow and now he pushed away from the countless screens and monitors, ignored the cries of the his fellow agents about how he was needed to watch their number one priority. The dark hedgehog scoffed, Silver and a threat were words that did not go together. Although if he were honest neither were Shadow and affectionate he mused as he pushed open the door of the surveillance van and speed towards his target. Silver's flat was scarcely furnished and contained only what was necessary. The room he lay in contained a bed, the pile of weights and an old table. It was an easy matter for Shadow to scope the teenager of the floor and put him on the bed. Shadow did not leave instantly though instead he pulled the covers round the boy and smoothed his five upwards quills back from his face, pausing to acknowledge the heavy bags and dark bruising. Silver moaned softly and pulled his pillow to his chest for comfort. Shadow sighed as he knew that Silver only did it because no-one else had ever been there to comfort him. It was ten minutes before the night coloured hedgehog left.<p>

* * *

><p>"what was that about?" asked one of the human GUN agents that worked on the monitors "you know we're not meant to interfere"<p>

Shadow's face was emotionless "I have my reasons" he muttered as his eyes trailed back to the hedgehog and his fitfull sleep 'more than you'll ever know' he thought to the silver one.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver awoke in his bed, shivering and sweating from another nightmare. Then confusion caused the gold eyes to darken; he hadn't used his bed last night having passed out from over use of his powers. Cautiously the eyes glanced round but the barren room remained undisturbed. Slowly and wearily Silver swung his feet into his boots and wobbled his way to the weights. He froze and glanced at the pale morning light the filtered into the room. Once there had been a time when the day had truly brought delight and Silver let his thoughts run back to the time when his adoptive father would shake him awake before the morning's light. They would walk to the edge of the city to one of the few wild places left and there they would watch the sunrise and the world awaken. It had been a long time since then and Silver struggled to recall how it felt when his father would carry him home from these walks and play with his son before heading out to work. Those were the days Silver believed that he lived with his family and it was the bitter truth that tore him from them to find his own answers. Soon after he had left the dreams had started and Silver had begun to prepare for an unknown enemy. He had been right to be wary as just a month after he left home the van had turned up; it never left just stood outside on the edge of the road. Most people thought it was empty and abandoned but Silver knew better; he'd stayed up hidden from view and watched the dark shapes creep in to the house. Faked sleep when they entered his room and be terrified when they left without doing anything. Now though he was long past caring, dead to everything but his own goals. However something lingered in the back of his mind and the light renewed its efforts to take control. Some part of Silver still wished for the life he had left behind. For the first time in a year Silver turned away from the training equipment and stepped into the sun for no reason other than the fact he could. Soon he was walking a familiar trail towards the city's boundaries. Warm light tickled his back and the great knots of tension that seemed to cling to the teen loosened. Silver noted that the once exhausting climb up the hillside was easy now and was glad to see his hard work pay off. Eagerly the white hedgehog dropped onto his stomach on the soft green spring grass and, as no one was around, rolled around on it. Slowly but surely the lack of responsibility sank in and Silver dozed in the open air, sleeping without dreams for the first time in months. Exhaustion meant he did not stir until late afternoon. With a last regretful look Sliver started for home or at least attempted to. The hands the grabbed him covered his mouth and held him round the waist against an unmoving form. Even using his powers to propel himself forward failed to free Silver. Whoever had him was strong.

"If I let go you mustn't make a sound" a dark voice hissed in his ear

Silver nodded and the hand was removed. Spinning to face his assailant Silver was astonished to see another hedgehog though the other had dark fur and bright red eyes.

"My name is Shadow" the dark hedgehog informed him "until this morning I was a GUN agent assigned to monitoring you and, if needed, imprisoning you and I have been for the last 13 years"

Silver blinked in surprise "You have been watching me since I was two?"

"Longer" Shadow scowled slightly "your parents were GUN approved and ex agents... your real family has no idea you're even alive!"

Now Silver growled lightly "what are you talking about?"

Deliberately Shadow waited until he held the other's gaze "GUN took you from your parents"

And Silver dropped to his knees, unwilling to hear another word but desperate to know more...


	3. Chapter 3

The ruby eyes were unreadable as Shadow gazed down at the younger hedgehog "do you want me to continue?"

Hesitantly Silver nodded.

Shadow sighed, perhaps it was regret "Silver your powers were viewed as a threat by the government, like my own. GUN has two ways of dealing with threats: remove them so they can never be used against the government or recruit them as allies. After spending much of my life in stasis because of my power I eventually allowed a friend to persuade me to join"

Glancing up to see Shadow looking at him with mild concern Silver scowled "I'm following but why take me from my parents?"

Shadow laughed bitterly "I caused them a few... complications when they took me from my creators. Nothing too bad; I almost allowed my creator's descendant to destroy the planet but as I almost died to prevent that happening I see it as no harm done. There was also the time when my genetic donor; it might be easier for you to think of him as my father tried to invade the planet with his army and I started to help him exchange for answers although again I defeated him so it was alright in the end. Ultimately they didn't want to risk you doing them same so thought they raise you as an agent and secure your loyalties"

Frowning Silver glanced at the other "creator? Genetic donor?"

The black and red hedgehog scowled "I am the Ultimate Lifeform created on a lab in space as a weapon for the government with the DNA of a leader of an alien race named Black Doom. One day GUN decided to shut the project down as it was a danger, killing my creator's granddaughter in the process."

"Huh" Silver smiled meekly "that makes being adopted seem like nothing"

The scowled deepened "abducted not adopted. I gather this is news for you but try and keep up"

Gold eyes narrowed in a glare "right. If GUN wanted me as an agent why didn't my parents let me continue to believe I was their son? I would've lived a normal life and you would have gotten what you wanted"

Before Silver could blink Shadow's nose was pressed against his own "Do not mistake their desires for my own"

"S-sorry" the younger hedgehog stammered as Shadow stepped back

The agent smirked at the look of surprise on the other's face "Your parents grew to love you, GUN noticed and planned for your removal therefore your parents did the only thing they thought might get you to cut them out of your life completely. Luckily for you it worked. Unluckily for them they were fired and are now under constant surveillance on the chance you chose to return"

"Then I can't see my parents?" the shock was finally sinking in and at that moment, adopted or not Silver would have loved his father to protect him from this harshest of truths.

"Not your adoptive parents no" Shadow gave a sympathetic glance "You can't go home either; they're in that van outside"

Fear filled the white furred hedgehog "what do I do then?"

"If I were you, and I know how this feels, I would start looking for my real parents. They will be able to protect you since legally you are still a child" Shadow's glare told Silver how true that was "I would also try destroy any imformation GUN posses about myself so that I could disappear when I was ready"

"How would I do that?" Silver's head was spinning but this was what he had been looking for for years. An answer.

Shadow gave a genuine smile "Got to GUN. Take your files. Run." When Silver just stared at the ground the dark hedgehog gave a half hearted smirk "don't tell me you need help"

The teen glowered at him "It would be nice!"

"Very well I'll be as hunted as you soon when the commander learns I resigned" the ruby eyes flickered with amusement.

"Why'd you do that?" despite his best efforts, Silver could not help but ask

The ruby eyes appeared to dim for a moment "I joined for a friend, became part of a team but both are long gone now and I have no love for GUN"

"I can respect that" muttered Silver icily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos control was, to say the least, an interesting experience for Silver.

Ruby eyes narrowed "if you're going to throw up do it now"

A slightly green tinged hedgehog scowled up at the other "I'm fine"

"If you say so" the eyes lingered a moment longer before moving off.

Slowly, Silver glanced at the cold steel walls of the facility. He noted the unnatural way the light filled the halls to reduce shadows. Icily he glanced at the revolving camera but he was quick to suppress his rage at being watched and dart out of view once it headed his way. Shadow meanwhile wasted no time heading deeper into the complex. By the time Silver stopped admiring the calculated efforts of GUN Shadow was long out of sight. With a sigh the younger hedgehog strolled through the corridors, silently wishing he had dark fur like Shadow to help him blend in unnoticed. Glancing around Silver noted almost every door was made of glass; seems GUN took no chances when it came to intruders. Even after their brief encounter Silver was certain none of these doors contained Shadow; the dark hedgehog seemed far too wary for that. The first three steel doors held over complicated computers Silver couldn't figure out, the fourth seemed almost the same excluding a light at the back of the room and the dark silhouette it exposed. Cautiously Silver approached the other

"Shadow?"

The cold ruby eyes turned towards the other and the rage within was unmistakeable.

Slowly Silver moved his gaze to the capsule before them "what is it Shadow?"

"My future..." the Ultimate Lifeform spoke factually and without emotion "Yours too I suppose if they feel you're enough of a threat"

A lump rose in Silver's throat as he gazed on "Should we destroy it?"

Frowning, Shadow glanced over "That would tell them someone had been here. It would best to avoid GUN knowing for as long as possible"

Embarrassed not to have thought ahead Silver turned away "Right"

Wordlessly Shadow led the way to another door though this one was sealed with a password. Without glancing down, Shadow hit the keys and reluctantly the door slid open. Shadow knocked out the three GUN members inside within seconds; he simply appeared behind their heads and kicked. The entire far wall of the room was coated with screens some of which held familiar images.

"It's my house" Silver exclaimed "and that's my parents"

Annoyed red eyes glanced over "this is the heart of GUN surveillance" the voice held mock grandeur "now find your file and let's go!"

As he raked through the cabinets that held the files Silver struggled to resist the urge to glance in each and everyone just in case they were his family. Names pasted by in a printed blur, some had coloured markers sticking out the top; clearly points of interest for whoever occupied the room. Glancing over Silver was surprised to see Shadow on his fourth draw. Returning to his own search Silver froze as he spotted the file he had reached. Shadow. All the dark hedgehog's mysteries condensed into ten pages of A4 paper. Gently Silver slid open the cover. Sharply the file was torn from his hands and Silver looked up to find the blazing rubies of Shadow's eyes fixed upon him.

"I already have yours" Came the icy comment before Shadow grabbed Silver's wrist and chaos controlled again. Silver glanced round the hillside in disbelief.

"We should be hiding!" he hissed

The look he received in return could almost have been amusement "where? They could declare us fugitives within minutes" Shadow smirked and answered Silver's next question "no-one else would have taken our files"

Rapidly Shadow flicked through his own file scoffing at most of the writing. Then for a moment Silver thought he caught a flash of emotion on the tan muzzle; it was gone before he could be certain. Firmly something was pressed into his palm and, dazed, Silver barely managed to take the file.

"I finally have my answers" muttered the white hedgehog

Mutely Shadow nodded and strode off to continue reading his own file in peace.

Frantically Silver flipped through all the background information, his heart sent on a single section of information. All too soon he found the heading relatives. His eyes scanned down and gold eyes widened in despair, all the information about his mother was listed including the date of her death. Despite himself, Silver's eyes filled with tears for the mother he never knew and would now never get to know. The real tragedy for the teen though was that the entire section about his father was torn out, removed and possibly destroyed. Feeling the gaze of the older hedgehog Silver glanced at Shadow

"It's not there" he muttered bitterly

"I know" Shadow replied.


	5. Chapter 5

well exams are over so hopefully I'll be here more often

* * *

><p>Silver stared on in disbelief "You know?"<p>

Slowly the other nodded "We were only monitoring your mother... I never heard an agent mention being assigned to watch your father"

Bitterness clung to Silver's words "Why not?"

"From my understanding your father isn't aware of your existence" Shadow shrugged "If GUN ever found out a name they took it when they lost you on the monitors."

"So I'm an orphan?" It wasn't that Silver couldn't cope without his parents but for now he didn't want to cope without them.

"No" the older hedgehog frowned "If GUN took any information on your father then he's still alive and therefore your legal guardian; I can only assume GUN would like for you never to meet"

"I don't really care what they want" Silver growled "I'm finding my family!"

"It won't be easy" Shadow's tone was filled with warning

Determined, Silver clenched his fist "GUN thought I'd be a threat now they're the ones who've made me this way. What have I got to lose?"

Astonishingly Shadow spoke up "I went looking for answers once; I didn't like what I found. If you're insistent however I suppose I'll help you"

A frown appeared between Silver's eyes "I didn't have you down as the type..."

"A friend told me once she'd remain by my side; for as long as she was able she kept her word. I brought you into this so it's my duty to see you make it out" the red eyes flickered with emotion "and I promised Maria I'd make people happy"

"well thanks I guess" Silver suppressed the burning urge to know more about Shadow's past as he was unwilling to lose his only ally "where do we go now?"

"We go to the heart of GUN" Shadow smirked at Silver's wide eyed expression "You didn't think that was the GUN command centre did you?"

Stunned, Silver stepped back from the other "But it was so big... there were so many guards" gold eyes turned to the ground "it'll be even worse at the main facility won't it?"

Clearly amused by the stupidity of the question Shadow cast his gaze skywards to conceal his expression "Iris scans, pressure sensitive floors, lasers, over two hundred agents but it has flaws"

"Like what?" determination had given in to despair for the younger hedgehog

"It's the last place they'll expect us to go" burning with excitement, Shadow's red eyes rested on Silver "I thought you were up for a challenge"

Frowning Silver let his gaze land on the confident form of Shadow "How do you cope with all this? From what you told me GUN took your whole life away but somehow you seem unfazed"

Despite himself Shadow laughed dryly "I wasn't always this way; two hundred years gives you plenty of chance to put things in perspective"

"Wait what?" Silver was surprised it hurt to hear the dark hedgehog mock his naive nature but he wasn't the idiot Shadow appeared to think he was; he couldn't be much older than Silver...

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. In short I'm immortal, immune from disease and rather difficult to get rid of" a scowling Shadow explained.

Lowering his ears, Silver spoke again "Oh"

"Get up Silver" came the growl "we're walking this time"

Gold eyes blinked "why Shadow?"

"It's the last thing they'll expect" once again the immortal hedgehog was smirking

Nightfall saw Silver battling to keep his eyes on the red striped form before him. Every step seemed to take eternity and his lids would lower every few minutes. He didn't remember stumbling but he must have as the leaves were pressed against his muzzle. Seconds later Shadow turned round, clearly his sharp ears had picked up the absence of a second set of footsteps. Hastily the older hedgehog surveyed Silver's sprawled form and sighed

"I had forgotten creatures like you need sleep"

It was an interesting fact about his new companion, Silver noted, provided he could retain the information in the morning. The pale hedgehog was about to protest as to why he couldn't stop to rest when something slipped under his back and Silver found himself pressed against the white fur of the other's chest. Bitterly Silver remembered how a day earlier he'd been thinking about his adoptive father doing the same thing when his son was still small enough to be easily carried and worn out by small journeys. Now he was stuck in some never ending nightmare with no-one but Shadow to help him. Silver protested weakly that he could walk but his heavy eyes gave him away. Still, he told himself, I will not cuddle up to the Ultimate Lifeform.

* * *

><p>It was only minutes after picking Silver up that Shadow felt the teen hang limp; sleeping he seemed younger than ever and that only severed to remind Shadow of his own endless existence. It was almost sad to think that in ten, twenty years time he was still look like a teenager whilst the younger hedgehog would be a full grown adult possibly with his own children. If he were honest some part of Shadow regretted telling Silver the truth, he was so like Maria in his innocence that Shadow couldn't help but be amused by his actions. The truth would ruin that innocence if the other was allowed to grow bitter and angry. It was odd to carry the other hedgehog as in the darkness Shadow couldn't help but glance down and mistake the tan muzzle and pale fur for Rouge, one of the few others to be allowed such an indulgence by the Ultimate Lifeform. The immortal being knew he'd be the one who paid the price for his moment of sympathy; one day Silver would die and if he got to close Shadow may actually miss him. Silently the Ultimate Lifeform vowed to take his own advice and disappear when this was over. He had lost too many and lived too long not to learn how to cope without others but those who slipped under the net... he could still feel loss and misery, he could still miss them. Wisely choosing not to dwell, Shadow picked up his pace and jogged towards the distant skyscrapers that marked the city where GUN's stronghold lay.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Fine rays of light brushed the pale fur of the teenage hedgehog. Blinking and reluctantly, Silver's golden eyes opened to the skyline of the capital city. The roads filled every available space and huge building towered above the rising sun, the many offices that were stacked inside lacking occupants. Behind him a large tree towered, its bark smoothed by years of experimentation to prevent climbing and the build up of parasites, holding the hedgehog in a sitting position and was the reason the sun had reached him so early. The light struck the tree at a low angle, made more difficult by the obstructive and damaging city; casting cast a long shadow that seemed to reach out towards Silver's old home to bring them together. Following a suspicion Silver crept silently round the trunk and found his shadow leaning against the great tree. The dark lids were closed giving Silver a moment to regard the red stripes in the eyes upper outside corner that matched the closed off eyes of the other. Shadow nodded in acknowledgement but remained where he stood thus forcing Silver to come to him. There was something unsettling in the amount of self-restraint the immortal hedgehog executed; each emotion he showed was simply a watery shade of the real thing: a smirk that lacked a gleam in the eye; a scowl that eluded more to sadness than displeasure; a hollow laugh that sounded ready to crack any moment. A shadow in more ways than one, he was even content to follow Silver on this hopeless quest. Only one thing seemed real within the artificial being and that was the bitterness and rage towards the military group GUN's views on creatures with unique abilities. Only then did the red eyes flare with a burning passion that threatened to consume or corrupt anything in its path. Only then did the tan muzzle's expression match the inner feelings of the eyes. Only then did Shadow's perfect mask fail him and the dark form shook in fury... pain was the only thing that made the Ultimate Lifeform truly alive. Some secret part of Silver feared he was staring at his own future after this was over; once he'd gotten his justice would he be able to let his hatred go or would he cling to the wrongs of others until he destroyed himself along with them? As if he could hear the other's thoughts, Shadow turned to regard the physic hedgehog with his stone like eyes. Gold and red locked... for once red looked away first. Something flashed in them; regret? Despair? Remembrance? Pleasure? Shadow was as unreadable as ever.

"So you really don't need to sleep?" desperate to break the awkward, all consuming silence, Silver spoke.

A satisfied smirk appeared on the tan muzzle of the darker form "Luckily for you; GUN have been on our trail all night"

Confusion creased the white brows "Why'd we stop under a tree then?"

Clearly irritated Shadow rolled his eyes in one of the few genuine expressions he possessed "They were using the air force to spot us... I felt it better to wait it out and let you sleep"

The blood rushed to Silver's cheeks, he'd grown use to not needing anyone so Shadow's act of consideration was both a welcome surprise and a grave insult "thanks I guess"

The Ultimate Lifeform simply scowled "Carrying you made evasion awkward and I needed time to restore my chaos energy after I led them astray using chaos control"

"Let's move then" Silver's embarrassment faded fast after he realised Shadow's motives had more to do with self-preservation than any level of companionship but he couldn't help questioning the other as they walked "have you always looked this way Shadow?"

Glancing over Shadow's eyes narrowed in a glare "I was created two hundred and fifty years ago as an ageless being, a fact I recall already mentioning, so yes I have always been like this" was the clipped reply.

"Is your family like you?" Silver bit his tongue too late and it now seemed the darker hedgehog would unleash his rage or leave Silver to fend for himself.

Shadow froze then scowled "I wouldn't know; my prototype was immortal as was Black Doom but I myself have no family"

Frowning Silver stared at the other "Don't you get lonely?" he knew he was and it had only been a month

"I've had friends before… losing them is nothing compared to loneliness now and then" the ruby eyes closed off further and Shadow turned away, ending the discussion "Hurry up Silver"

The younger hedgehog set his eyes on the city and his thoughts on those who stood in his way. For the first time in years Shadow thought about the other creature who'd dared to question his way of living and the changes they'd made to the way he saw the world today. They'd lasted less than a heartbeat in the immortal's mind but the results of their influence were still clear two hundred years later… lucky for Silver it seemed as a great many things had been. Whether Shadow would admit it or not Silver was also influencing him in small ways such as bringing out the protective and caring side of the government's would be weapon just like Maria had all those years before. This trip to GUN meant more to Shadow than he'd let on; it was his closure, it was his justice and it was his end to all his running. Whatever happened with Silver, Shadow would part ways once this was done.


	7. Chapter 7

Sneaking into the city was easy; no one even glanced at two more mobians wandering the streets. Even Silver's wide eyed gaze failed to draw the level of attention GUN would have required to locate them. In contrast the city held little interest for Shadow though the dark hedgehog looked round to help blend in with the tourists who filled the streets. It was certainly the last thing GUN would be expecting to fugitives to be doing. The large domed building that housed the military loomed over the city and was always in view; unfortunately even the constant reminder wasn't enough to keep Silver darting off down strange streets and pressing his nose to the glass of shops. After racing through the streets to find Silver completely engrossed in watching a racing event being televised within the city's marketplace Shadow was suppressing a smile

"You're a lot like Sonic" he muttered to the younger hedgehog

Gold eyes widened in surprise, was Shadow really offering information without being asked? "Sonic?"

Red eyes darkened a shade and Shadow gave an arrogant smirk "He was another hedgehog, blue, and fast" Shadow frowned "we used to race. All everyone would see of us was a streak of black and a streak of blue"

"Streak of blue!" Silver's eyes widened at the thought of his dreams but he decided not to bring them up. Instead he turned to Shadow "How am I like this super-fast hedgehog?"

"Sonic used to charge off to save the world at every opportunity but he was so unfocused" Shadow's eyes clouded slightly "he'd find pleasure in the simplest things, even his relationship with the doctor was a rivalry which both enjoyed in a way. Sometimes I envied his ability to let go, to just live in the moment… If he were here I'd be chasing two of you"

"You seem fond of Sonic" Silver smiled sympathetically

Shadow laughed, really laughed "Not really. When he was alive he saw what we had as a friendly rivalry. I saw him as an annoyance, as a source for amusement some of the time and always as a way to test my skills… I never saw us as friends until I realised losing him hurt. I realised that I'd let him in, not as much as Maria, Rouge, Omega or even Amy, and as a result I wasn't as indifferent to his existence as I once thought"

"Is it hard to live like that?" Silver mused as he considered what his life may become if he failed to find his family.

Shadow frowned "It's not the life for you Silver. I watched you try to live alone for two months and we both know it was killing you"

"I guess" Silver smiled suddenly "we'll just have to succeed here then"

"I see Amy and Maria in you too" Shadow even gave him a slight smile that lasted only a second "Now if you're done sightseeing we can go into the base, they're about to change shifts"

* * *

><p>Silver stared in disbelief as Shadow completely disabled the door entry pad. The crafty hedgehog had re-rigged the wiring so that the codes had flashed up first before asking for them to be entered. Silver couldn't help but wonder if Shadow's intelligence had come from the time he had lived or the mind of his own creator… either way he'd gotten past the first hurdle in a matter of minutes. Silver felt almost useless until they reached the pressure sensitive floor, then he was in his element.<p>

He grinned at the Ulitmate Lifeform "Don't struggle"

The red eyes turned with a look of both confusion and annoyance. Before he could speak Shadow found himself airborne. Rage flashed within as Shadow realised Silver was now the one in control but his own mind acknowledged the sense within the plan. Or at least it did until the sharp ruby eyes picked out the beads of sweat the slid down the white brow that was deeply furrowed in concentration. The effort this was taking was clear but, despite a shaking ride in which Shadow had found himself plunging once, Silver had managed to guide the black furred hedgehog to the steel door frame. His own journey across was both easier and faster than Shadow's. When he was playing with his own life Silver would take risks and had sped across the room to meet he companion. Upon his landing Silver grinned at the other.

Shadow gave a begrudging nod "You didn't kill us" he frowned "for someone who taught himself you certainly have control"

Flushing happily Silver decided that was probably as close to a complement as he would get from Shadow.

When Silver turned his attention back to the older hedgehog Shadow was once again attacking the door's entry pad.

"Iris scanner" he muttered icily "I'll have to disable the whole thing… keep an eye out for guards"

Even with his new responsibility Silver was finding it hard not to stare at Shadow whilst he worked. For his own part the streaked hedgehog swiftly and efficiently set about tearing off the protective casing that held the machine's inner workings with his claws. Wincing Silver's gold eyes darted round the room. Empty. Gently Shadow coaxed the wires apart. Ruby orbs scrutinized each individually, placing them back as was seen fit. Another glance from gold eyes. Still empty. Skillfully Shadow started to tug the selected wires free of the machine. Pop. One free. Silver titled an ear towards the door but got nothing. A rattle and the second wire was gone. The third… seemed greatly reluctant to join the others. Long fangs bit into the tan muzzle as Shadow snarled and doubled his efforts. A snap was his reward; the wire was free. Beeping emerged from the machine and both hedgehogs flinched at the sound. Silver counted the beeps… one, two, three. Silence. A deep frown etched on his face, Shadow moved closer to the door. It swung open at his touch. Steadily the pair continued on their journey.

"Shadow!" came Silver's low hiss "what's next?"

Ruby eyes rolled to glance at the younger hedgehog "lasers"

Muttering under his breath, Silver groaned "just what we need"

Three doors in and Shadow was proved right.

Shadow glanced at Silver "we can't destroy these so we're going to have to move round them"

A spark appeared in the gold eyes "leave it to me!"

Shadow nodded curtly and jumped through the first two lasers. Silver followed using his powers. For the most part Shadow was able to navigate his own way through, needing Silver only when the gaps were small or he over balanced. The physic hedgehog himself was gracefully soaring between the narrow red lines that cut across the room from hidden points on the wall. Naturally Silver reached the other side first. Shadow's own progress was halted by his constant need to return to the floor where he was forced to twist and stretch to avoid the lines. Once he finally made it across Shadow grabbed Silver.

"Hey!" the physic growled "just because you needed my help doesn't mean I'll play weak to fix your ego"

The look Shadow gave him had frozen greater threats "Stop using your powers"

Confused Silver did as he was told and his legs gave way "Huh?"

"Your powers were at their limit" Shadow's scowl was of little comfort "now your own strength is suffering"

"Like how you couldn't Chaos control after you'd used it last night?" Gold eyes watched the other's expression closely as dark arms picked him up for the second time that day.

Nodding in response, Shadow set off again "I needed time to recharge after I used up my own energy reserves… I doubt it will take you long to recover but in a place like this we can't afford to wait"

"Right" Silver resigned himself to his fate.

Now he was awake Silver realised Shadow skated in place of stepping. It was a strange feeling gilding along the empty corridors.

Unable to help himself, Silver spoke up "Shadow" red eyes shot down in acknowledgement "shouldn't there be some agents here?"

The red orbs returned to staring ahead "if we're lucky they're all out looking for us" Shadow scoffed "the chances of that happening are minimal"

A white ear twitched in response to its owner's confusion "You think we're walking into a trap?"

Shadow nodded.

"Why come then?" Silver couldn't help but wonder if Shadow had ever planned to share this knowledge and the bitterness came out in his voice

Shadow smiled, actually smiled, at the question "A trap only works if you're caught by surprise"

Even in his own irritation Silver couldn't help but grin at the thought of the faces of the GUN troops when they burst in. Shadow's strides slowed and Silver felt himself being shifted into a single arm.

'My own ego's had better days' the white hedgehog thought mournfully as he watched a bright light form in Shadow's free hand.

The doors were literally torn of their hinges by Shadow's attack leaving the hedgehog free to skate inside. The GUN agents within were knocked out and tied up before they even had a chance to stand.

Shadow eyed Silver in surprise "Seems your powers are functioning again"

Silver smirked "looks that way"

"Then you can walk" Shadow muttered icily

Silver couldn't help but feel relieved when he was back on his own feet. Shadow had shot across the room and over to the computer as soon as he was able. Silver was going to join him when he felt the floor vibrate. Then it fell in and he fell with it. Frantically Silver tried activate his powers only to realise his stunt with the ropes had cost his strength again. Gold eyes clamped shut at the same time something closed around the gold band of Silver's glove. Opening his eyes Silver was surprised to find Shadow straining over the edge.

"Let go Shadow" Silver cried as he watched the older hedgehog battle to stay on the solid ground.

Growling in response the red eyes narrowed in pain "If I had any intention of that Silver you'd be gone already"

"Shadow! You're the one helping that hedgehog?" came a distant cry.

"Commander" was Shadow's warning growl as the ruby orbs snapped up abruptly "is this your idea of protecting this world? Killing some boy; despicable really"

At that point the head of GUN cracked up "I'd been hoping to get one hedgehog now it seems I'll have two" he broke off and grinned coldly "I'll be even greater than commander Tower. Not simply the man who tamed the Ultimate Lifeform, but the last man to see him alive"

"It's clear the Commander certainly set a high standard for his successors" Shadow spat in reply "you may be the head of GUN but you'll never be the real Commander. You can run this organisation, you can do your best at this job but Towers will always be the one people remember. He was the one there when the ARK almost collided with the planet, he was there when the Black Arms attacked and he was there in the Doctor's glory days when everyone on this planet would cheer and pin their lives on the strengths of a hedgehog!"

Now the man's eyes narrowed from his perch on the opposite side of the trench to the hedgehogs "Bold talk Shadow; pity it won't save you." Puffing out his chest the commander continued "I've reformed this pathetic excuse for the military, returned its glory to the days before the ARK incident" Shadow gave a growl which cut the man off momentarily; when he was able to resume he glowered at the Ultimate Lifeform "I certainly don't need any pesky hedgehogs to do my dirty work"

Shadow's teeth were clenched, in anger or pain he wasn't sure, but it certainly added to the cold look on his face "I'm sure you'll take every pleasure in our demise"

"You have no idea" The commander gave a smile that Silver had normally see children reserve for ants under a magnifying glass "and you don't even have a reason to save him yet"

"I have a name" Silver snapped as he felt Shadow slide closer to the edge.

Finally the commander seemed to realise Silver existed as more than a means of Shadow's demise "Of course you do Silver… it's a shame Shadow didn't know it sooner"

"Why?" both hedgehogs spoke as one.

Shadow pulled back hard but it was no good; they would both fall soon. Silver saw the defeat in those ruby eyes and sighed. They had been so close to the truth and now he would never know why his mother had been left alone to raise her son. Had she looked for him when he had been taken? Did she wonder where he'd been? What was she even like? His father didn't even reach his thoughts; it would hurt too much to know it was his own ignorance of his limits that had cost Silver his answers. Only the commander would win here if the stubborn tether that held Silver in suspense let go. Shadow seemed to sense these thoughts as his gripped tightened. Both eyes waited for the commander to claim his victory or, if nothing else, reveal the final secret that would end their quest.

"Poor Silver all alone in the world" the commander smirked "I'm sure Shadow told you we couldn't do anything if your father had you… nothing legal that is but then that didn't help your poor mother keep you from harm." Laughing, a cold gleam hung in the man's eyes "Now you've only got your father left and it's perfectly clear he can't save you; he can't even save himself at this moment in time. You've wasted your time little hedgehog; you didn't need to come here, didn't need that file, didn't even need to look. Your father found you Silver… shame you'll both fall now"

Red and yellow eyes widened in astonishment before they locked

"Shadow" Silver could hardly believe what he'd heard "is he lying?"

When he replied the pain in Shadow's voice was clear "I don't know Silver." He strained back "He's wrong about the fall though, I won't let him win that easily"

Again the commander laughed "Valiant Shadow, truly noble, a fine show indeed" the man's eyes returned to glaring "I thought you were supposed to be smart, "intelligence beyond compare" they said, but you were so easy to deceive. You never realised how we threatened that girl, promised her we'd leave the child alone as long as he never knew he was the son of the Ultimate Lifeform. Poor thing believed us, thought that she'd done everything right. Seems she never thought we'd double cross her" the laughing was bitter "She never realised you could have protected them both, never gave me a chance to try all the new weapons I'd had developed for the occasion" the man shook his head "when you signed up for the team that monitored Silver I thought you'd somehow discovered our act but instead you just felt pity for him. Made you think of the ARK attack apparently and again I was disappointed. When I heard Silver had fled the day you quit I was certain you'd slipped him under the radar because you realised he was your son. Then the file was stolen; the file I'd been forced to tear entries from when you joined the unit, and I realised Silver knew something of our actions. It gave me such joy to have a reason to get rid of that little waste of resources, it was already clear Silver wasn't the second Ultimate Lifeform we'd hoped for although the ESP had some potential, but no-one could catch Silver. Honestly I was baffled as to how he travelled without rest, how he moved so quickly when I'd already had those agents posing as his parents test his speed… he certainly gives you no credit Shadow. It didn't even occur to me that someone was helping him until the machines were rewired; it would take years of practise to disarm our security, but to find you Shadow was truly priceless. Now I suggest you try to get to know each other; you'll get no other opportunity I promise" the commander turned away "Sayonara Hedgehogs"

* * *

><p>Note: the Commander= Commander Towers, the head of GUN from the games. He has Shadow's begrudging respect<p>

the commander= nameless guy who's the head of GUN 200 years in the future. Wants to be better known than Commander Towers


	8. Chapter 8

Gold eyes were still wide with shock as the footsteps faded away. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have wasted all that time. Shadow couldn't be his father. The immortal hedgehog hadn't even had time to set his mind to the issue as he scrambled from the edge again. Slowly a plan was forming in Shadow's mind; a plan which unfortunately required a shell shocked younger hedgehog to work.

"Silver" Shadow hissed softly "We need to get out of here"

Silver was as unresponsive as a stone and Shadow growled

"I may be you father or I may not" the red eyes narrowed "You said you wanted to make GUN pay… all I see is you giving up"

The cruel taunt snapped Silver back "well tell me how then? I don't see what I can do!"

Shadow smirked "I'm going to let us go"

"What?" Silver couldn't believe that was Shadow's great idea.

Scowling, Shadow turned his full gaze onto the younger hedgehog "I'm going to let us slide, you catch us both with your powers and let me handle the rest"

"My powers ran out Shadow" Silver protested even as he watched the gloved fingers detach

Shadow paused momentarily "Do you trust me?"

After everything the older hedgehog had done for him Silver knew he couldn't say no so he nodded.

Shadow smirked and then they were falling. Then suddenly they weren't; somehow Silver had caught them. Shadow flexed against the blue aura that held him suspended before looking back at the younger hedgehog.

"Silver you need to loosen your hold"

Gently, hesitantly Silver unclenched his palm and twisted the flow of energy until Shadow could turn. Calmly Shadow grabbed his chaos emerald and Silver. Before topaz eyes could blink Silver found himself back on solid ground, the commander nowhere in sight. Shadow was already hacking the files in the computer and Silver could feel how close he was to the end of it all. Which is why he was astonished to realise he had pulled Shadow away from the machine.

Embarrassed by his actions, Silver softly questioned the other "Shadow do you need to look at the files?"

Shadow smirked "Are you truly that afraid of what you'll find that you don't want me too?"

Suddenly Silver grinned "Actually I don't think I want to look at all"

Ruby eyes clouded in confusion "I… wasn't that the purpose behind all of this?"

"Yeah it was" Silver blushed lightly "But I don't care if you're my father Shadow… I think I'd like to stay with you anyway"

Staring into the shimmering, open eyes Shadow's resolve to leave Silver faded "seems Sonic changed me more than I thought" he muttered before reaching past Silver to open the files.

A disheartened Silver lowered his eyes to the ground "It matters to you then, whether I am or not?"

Shadow frowned "Let's say that regardless of what is here I'll stay" Silver's ears perked up and Shadow continued "the commander didn't want us to see this but you've kept going despite his trials. It doesn't matter where you are my son or some distant relative of Sonic's we will remain a team. We've come so far Silver you may as well look"

And with those words of encouragement he did.

* * *

><p>It turns out nothing is better for teaching you to keep pace with the Ultimate Lifeform than running from yet another shipment of G.U.N agents. Silver smirked at the frequent furious glances Shadow shot him for getting them caught. The commander had fast been displaced by the two hedgehogs and a slight 'mix-up' with chaos control but Silver was sure he would enjoy life in the past… it was certainly more favourable than Shadow's plans for the man. G.U.N hadn't been all that understanding however and now the pair were enemies of the government. Silver couldn't help but wonder what Sonic would think of the whole situation; he'd met the Blue Blur when Shadow had taken him to the past to help explain his recurring dreams. It was safe to say that the concept of saving and erasing a timeline intrigued the young hedgehog and he had decided to seek Blaze one day. For now however his safe haven he shared with the dark hedgehog loomed and Silver allowed himself to stop running. It was the first time they'd encountered G.U.N without Shadow fighting back and Silver wondered if he was rubbing off on the immortal being.<p>

"Did you truly need to aggravate them?" Came the low snarl from the older hedgehog

"You do it every other time" Silver protested

Wearily, Shadow raised a ruby eye to look at the other "I wasn't in the mood to outrun them today"

Laughing Silver prodded the other "Getting old?"

"You know that's impossible" Shadow muttered

"Unfortunatly" Silver grinned "I suppose I'm just wearing you out Dad"

A tan filled ear twitched "that's the first time you've acknowledged me as your father"

Seems today was a day for firsts "Hey Shadow are you too tired to go back in time and let me call you that in front of Sonic?"

An all too familiar gleam filled those red eyes and before Silver could react he was stood in a field.

"Thanks Shadow" Silver groaned and yelled at the other "You'd think as my father you'd give me some warning!"

A low voice came in Silver's ear "watch out" then a streak of blue ploughed into the telekinetic hedgehog.

Golden eyes rose to the dark form in a glare "a little more warning next time Dad"

Shadow simply laughed "where's the fun in that?"


End file.
